The Elevator ride
by SkyMaiden
Summary: AU. When Naruto and Ino find themselves trapped in an elevator, the two blond's find out interesting things about one another and find a fun way to past the time. Rated M, for language and Lemon. Naruto x Ino one-shot.


**A/n: Okay the last of the new Naruto/Ino one shots I started. Enjoy. This is another pointless, filled with humor and lemon one shot. So if you enjoyed the others then should enjoy this too. Read and review and I shall keep bringing the Naruto x Ino goodness until I can no longer do so. This is for you my fellow NaruIno lovers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Hey, hey hold the elevator." A male's voice was heard.

The platinum blonde female inside of the elevator flinched when she heard that very familiar voice.

"_Oh god it's Naruto."_ She thought.

She hastily tried to close the elevator door before he got there but Naruto made it just in time.

"Hey, that was pretty low trying to keep me from getting in the elevator." He started. "Oh, it's you Ino, never mind then."

"Well hello to you too Naruto. I'm sorry about that, my hand slipped." She grinned.

"Yeah, right, whatever." He brushed her off.

"What floor are you going to?" Ino asked him.

"I'm going to the seventeenth floor." He answered.

She pressed the button for him and leaned herself up against the wall of the elevator.

"So how's it going Naruto?" She decided to make a little small-talk.

"Oh you know same old, same old." He answered. "How about you?"

She opened her mouth to say something but suddenly the elevator came to a halting stop. She held on to the wall for support. The lights began to flicker off and on.

"What the hell?"

"Looks like we're stuck." Naruto spoke.

"Damn, hey I know I'll use the emergency call button. Someone has to know that we're stuck in here."

The blue-eyed female pressed the button. She waited for awhile but soon a male's voice was heard.

"Yo."

"Kiba!" She immediately recognized his voice. "Send someone to get Naruto and I out of this elevator. Naruto, what floor did we get stuck on? Do you remember?" She asked.

Before the whisker-faced male could answer Kiba spoke again.

"We can't..." he started.

"What the hell?" Ino screeched. Naruto was now holding his ears so he could block out her scream. "Kiba, you send someone right now we're stuck."

'Listen I hear ya Ino, but I'm afraid you guys are going to have to wait it out. There are power shortages and other problems going around the building. So I'm sorry but you'll just have to sit tight until we can get you guys out. I have to run, just stay cool okay."

"But....but...."

Before she finished her sentence Kiba was long gone. A frustrated sigh escaped her .

"Stupid, useless idiots." She shouted out.

"Ino calm down okay." Naruto told her. "We might be here for awhile so it's no use getting upset."

The blond male sat down. Ino soon nodded and sat down as well.

"Yeah, you're probably right. This sucks though."

"I agree. Guess we're just having a bad day huh." Naruto said.

"I guess we are. First I was running late to work, I nearly got ran down on my way into the building. I got screamed at by Tsunade-sama, and I never did get my coffee." She sighed. "Now I'm stuck here in this elevator for god knows how long.

"That's nothing. I didn't get screamed at but I did get hit. Baa-chan hit me not once, but three times."

Ino looked over to the blue-eyed male.

"Oh, gee I'm sorry Naruto. Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "Nothing a little ramen couldn't cure. Besides it didn't hurt nearly as much as it usually does. I think Baa-chan is getting soft in her old age."

Ino laughed too, but then remembered seeing Tsunade hit Naruto so hard one time that he went flying through the door and into the hallway.

"Naruto you liar. Tsunade-sama almost made you go unconscious that last time, remember?"

"Huh, oh yeah." He nodded. "I've lost track of how many times she hit me over the years."

"No wonder why you act like you've been severely brain damaged."

"Huh?" He hadn't heard her.

"Nothing." She smiled.

Naruto stretched his legs out, getting into a more comfortable position.

"Damn, it's kind of hot in here." He spoke and tried to unbutton his shirt. Ino's cheeks turned red slightly.

"Don't you dare!" She pointed over to him. "Keep your shirt on."

"I have a t-shirt on under this Ino. What's the matter will you find it harder to fight your attraction for me if I take my shirt off?" He teased.

"Yeah, right." She scoffed. "Take off your shirt, take them both off for all I care."

Naruto just grinned at the slightly flustered expression on her face. Instead of taking off his shirt completely, he simply unbuttoned all the buttons and left his shirt open.

"I'll leave something to your imagination."

Ino just stuck her tongue out at the young man. A sigh escaped her.

"How long do you think we've been in here?" She asked.

"I don't know, ten minutes maybe."

"It is kind of hot in here." She noticed while fanning herself with the folder she was holding earlier.

"I told you it was hot."

The platinum blonde undid just the top of her buttons.

"Sorry Naruto you don't get a sneak peak."

"Whatever Ino, you're just upset because you didn't get to see me without a shirt."

"Oh yes I'm definitely devastated." She said in a highly sarcastic tone of voice.

"I think you are." He smiled. "You know I really think you are attracted to me, that's why you act like that around me. It's kind of cute Ino."

She blushed slightly and although it quickly faded he noticed.

"Aw, how cute you're blushing."

"I'm not." She huffed turning her head to the side. "I just...."

The whisker-faced male just laughed.

"It's not funny."

"You look kind of cute when you're all flustered like that." He noticed.

"Huh, you think I'm cute." She seemed surprised.

He looked her up and down for a moment, observing her.

"Yeah, you're okay. I guess." He chuckled.

"Okay, I'm just okay to you. Look here mister I am more than just okay. I'm probably one of the most best looking women in this building, and you know it."

Naruto started laughing very hard by now. Ino stopped her rant and raised an eyebrow to him.

"What's so funny?"

"You are. That's the Ino I know, so over-confident. I guess that the shy, blushing Ino is gone now. I was only kidding though. But I'll only tell you that you're attractive if you admit that you find me attractive too."

Ino couldn't lie. She did find the blond male attractive. There was something really hot about him with that smile, unruly spiky blond locks, and captivating cerulean blue orbs.

"Okay, okay." She sighed. "I guess I find you attractive."

"You guess."

"Alright you're attractive okay Naruto."

"Hm." He laughed. "So are you Ino. You've got really nice legs, and a pretty nice ass too."

He had never admitted that he had checked her out before, but he had always noticed. Especially whenever she was wearing a skirt.

"I never took you to be an ass man Uzumaki."

"Depends on the girl I guess. I'm not usually though, I'm more of a breast man. If a girl has great tits I'm satisfied."

"But you've certainly noticed my ass huh, Naruto."

"It's hard not to notice, especially when you're wearing those skirts, like today." He pointed out.

"You've been paying attention." She said.

"Hey." He shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said its hard not to notice. I'm usually staring more at your legs anyway, you've got great legs like I said."

"I always notice a guy's shoulders." Ino started. "And especially his chest." She nearly gushed. "I don't care about him being overly muscular, I mean he doesn't have to look like a steroid-crazed freak."

Naruto chuckled at this.

"As long he isn't hairy then I'm happy."

"So no chest hair for you huh Ino?"

"Well I guess if it isn't to bad I can live with it. As long as I cant take a hair brush and comb through it then it's fine."

"Don't worry Ino, I'm not into hairy-chest's either." Naruto laughed. "Damn, that would be pretty scary to find a girl with hairy tits."

"Ew." Both blond's shuddered at the very thought.

"You'd love mine then Naruto, not once of hair."

Naruto smirked.

"So does that mean you'll let me see them. I've always sort of imagined what your tits looked like." Naruto admitted.

"We'll see."

"Aw." He pouted. "That always means no. Oh well can't blame a guy for asking. I really wanted to see them though, you know just to see if they are anything like I've imagined."

The platinum blonde raised her eye to him in question.

"Geez Naruto, it's not that big of a deal. What's the matter haven't seen a girl's breasts in awhile? When was the last time you got some?"

"It's been about three months." Naruto answered.

"Well no wonder you must be horny as hell. No wonder why you want to see my tits so badly."

"Yeah," He nodded. "I guess, speaking of which how long has it been for you?"

"About the same." Ino answered.

"How are you holding up? Ah, I bet you have a whole bunch of toys."

"A few." She admitted. "But I'm willing to bet that you masturbate a hell of a lot more than I do Naruto."

"Maybe, who knows." He shrugged his shoulders. "Was it good at least, the last time you had sex?"

Ino carefully thought back to three months ago. It was all pretty much a blur it hadn't been very fun at all. He was in and out so quickly she wasn't even completely sure if sex had even occurred.

"Eh, not really. It was over really fast and I didn't enjoy myself."

"Sorry, bet it was that bastard Sai." he laughed.

Ino turned red.

"No, it wasn't." She quickly spoke up.

"Yeah, right. I'm sure it was though. I guess he couldn't entertain you very well huh Ino."

"Never mind about me. How about the last time you had sex Naruto?"

"Fun." He smiled. "It's always fun with Tem...." He paused but Ino heard him.

"Naruto, you and Temari? No way!"

The spiky-headed blond had not meant to reveal the name of his fuck buddy.

"Shit." He cursed. "Forget I said anything."

"I want details and I want them right now Naruto. I can't believe you and Temari."

"Yeah it's not really one of those things you see coming." He admitted.

"You're damn right." Ino nodded.

"She may look all serious and reserved but she is freaking awesome in bed. I actually lost my virginity to her."

This shocked Ino even more.

"No way!"

"Yeah." He nodded. "It was back in high school. I'm friends with her brother Gaara so I used to see her a lot. Temari-chan used to scare the hell out of me, but then I realized how hot she was and how much fun we could have together. One thing led to another one day, and ever since that night we hook up every now and then. It's true an older woman can teach you plenty of things."

"Wow I sure as hell didn't see that one coming. I always pictured with...."

"Sakura-chan." Naruto finished.

"Yeah."

"She's cute don't get me wrong. But it would never work out between us. We had a one- night thing in college, and the sex just wasn't very good at all."

"What was wrong?" Ino wondered.

"It was just really boring. She didn't want to do anything you know, she pretty much just laid there."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sounds a lot like Shikamaru."

Naruto found that he was not at all surprised by the news of Ino and Shikamaru.

"Hah, of course you and Shikamaru. Oh yeah Ino definitely didn't see that one coming."

"Hey, we grew up together okay. He knows me. It was a one time thing anyway. Shika was nice though, it wasn't the worst experience I ever had. If you really want to talk about bad experiences lets talk Neji Hyuuga..." She paused. "Oh shit..." She hadn't meant to say that.

Naruto looked up immediately. Not that was one that he did not see coming.

"No way, you and Neji? When the hell did this happen?"

"Back in college, a long time ago. Really bad choice that night that's all I have to say."

"What's the matter he couldn't make you cum?" Naruto teased.

"That wasn't really the problem. Naruto, I swear to you it was like fucking a brick wall."

The blond male started cracking up laughing as soon as she said this.

"He was so serious the whole time, and so stiff. It literally felt like I was having sex with a stone statue. There was no emotion, no type of passion whatsoever. I could have probably got more emotion out of a dildo and that's not saying much. I didn't feel a thing."

"Well what did you expect from him, the best time of your life? He just looks like he wouldn't do anything spectacular in the sheets. You really need to stay away from those pretty boy types. It looks like they aren't doing anything for you."

"Well, it was a one time thing. I didn't keep it up like you did with Temari."

"Yeah, well unlike your experience or rather lack of experience with Neji. Temari-chan is actually fun. She likes to get a bit rough though, you should see some of the scratches on my back." He laughed.

"She looks like the dangerous type." Ino commented. "Oh, no offense."

"None taken."

It became quiet again as Naruto stared over at the blue-eyed female. All this talk about sex was starting to get to the young man. He knew that she had to be thinking about it too. There was no way it wasn't on her mind as well.

"We've been stuck here for a long time." Ino spoke.

"Yeah."

The blonde female closed her eyes in an effort to ignore the naughty thoughts in her head. Thoughts of Naruto now swirling around in her brain. She crossed her legs in slight discomfort.

"Hey, you okay?" Naruto wondered.

"Y-yeah." She spoke.

But Naruto took notice to the uneasiness in her voice.

"What's the matter?" He asked in that sexy, low, husky voice.

Ino unintentionally licked her lips which made Naruto smile. She really had a pair of nice looking lips.

"_Damn, they look so kissable. I wonder...." _He paused getting lost in his own naughty thoughts of Ino.

"N-Naruto?"

"Yes." He snapped back to reality.

"I don't know how to say it any other way but straight out."

"Speak your mind." He told her.

She then stared him straight in the eyes.

"Naruto, are you as horny as I am? Because it's getting really hard for me to think of anything else."

Naruto stared at her for a moment. He didn't respond right away.

"Never mind," She turned red slightly. "I...."

"No." Naruto cut her off. "You bet I' am. How can I not be when all we've been doing is talking about sex."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. The only question now is what do we do about it?"

"Whatever we want I guess." He started. "No one's here but us, and we don't know when we'll get out. We might as well make it interesting."

The blue-eyed female sat there thinking it over for a minute. Here she was horny as ever with a very attractive man sitting right across from her. What the hell was she waiting for?

"This is kind of hot when you think about it. I mean we are alone in an elevator." Ino said.

"Yeah, it's going to be a first for me no matter what we do. Hell, if you just only show me your tits I'll smile." He told her honestly.

"Fine, but if I'm showing you my tits I want to see your dick." She spoke honestly.

"You got it." He nodded.

"Okay, here goes"

The platinum blonde finished unbuttoning the rest of the buttons on her blouse. Naruto sat there watching intently. She started to un-clip her bra.

"Need help?" He grinned.

"No." She smiled back. "I have it."

She soon released her breasts from their covered prison. The blue-eyed males eyes widened as they fell on to her round, nicely shaped breasts.

"So, do they live up to your standards?" Ino wondered.

"Oh yeah, they're pretty nice. You've got some cute nipples too." he noticed.

He then started to fantasize about all the different things he could do to them.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Seeing how amazing your tits are, just made me remember something I've always wanted to try but never had the chance to."

He sat there simply staring at her delicious looking mounds.

"Like what?" The blonde female was now curious. "What is it?"

"Doesn't matter."

Ino frowned. She disliked being kept in the dark.

"Naruto tell me, I really want to know."

"Well, I've always wanted to know what it felt like to tit-fuck a girl. And your tits look perfect for it."

"You mean you've never done it with Temari?"

"She never wanted to try it."

Ino thought about it some more. Maybe she could be the first one to try this with him. It would be a new experience for both of them.

"Well, then do you want to try it with me?" Ino soon asked.

Naruto looked at her with a slightly surprised expression on his face. He couldn't believe she asked that. He really wasn't expecting her to want to go for it.

"You mean you'd really try it with me?"

"Sure, why not. I've never tried it before either. It might be fun."

"You sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You said it yourself we might as well make it interesting."

"Heh," He laughed. "You got that right. "Although, I never though I'd actually get to do this."

"I guess you never had the right girl." She told him.

"Apparently not."

The blond male stood up to unbuckle and unzip his pants. Ino sat there watching with anticipation. He stood in front of her now. He smiled down at the anxious look in her eyes.

"I'll let you do this. Go on, take it out if you want to."

She nodded then reached forward placing her hand into the young man's pants. She reached into his boxers and took out his slightly erect member. The blond female held him in her hand for a moment. He was so thick and long. She even found the light colored curls sort of cute.

"Is it up to your standards, huh Ino?"

"Oh yeah, I'm satisfied." She nodded.

"Yeah I thought you liked it. You haven't let go yet." He teased her.

"Shut up." She smiled. "You jerk."

"Hey I'm not complaining. You can do whatever you want with it. Do whatever your naughty brain wants to do. Just as long as I still get to feel your tits wrapped around me."

Ino gave him another smile.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"That's just what I was about to say."

Naruto positioned his cock between her breasts. She leaned forward and placed her breasts around him. She began massaging her tits around the young man's slightly erect length. Naruto started thrusting in between them. He couldn't contain the grin on his face. He had always wanted to try this.

"_Ah yeah, her tits are perfect for this."_ he thought to himself.

"Hey don't be afraid to use some force Ino, squeeze them around me."

The young woman did as he suggested. He let out a satisfied moan.

"Yeah, like that."

Ino's erect nipples lightly brushing up against his length caused him to feel an even greater sensation. Ino could feel him growing harder, this causing a pleasurable sensation for her as well. He continued thrusting his manhood in between her perky, round breasts. She then squeezed them around his manhood very hard.

"Mmm...." He moaned. _"She keeps doing that and I'll probably cum soon."_

Naruto then reached down to caress her tits, placing both hands on to them.

"_Damn, they feel as good as they look."_

Naruto gave them a squeeze before letting them go. He soon felt traces of his precum beginning to come out of the tip of his manhood. The young man soon came to a stop.

"Hey, that was pretty good thanks for letting me try that."

"Sure." She nodded. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I'd do it with you again."

"Naruto, are you sure you had fun? Why did you stop so suddenly?"

"Hm." He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't think it was fair to me to finish on your tits. When you didn't give me permission to. If you had let me I would have though." He spoke honestly.

The young man was still very erect and still horny. Ino could not take her eyes off of the thick, hard length.

"Naruto, I'm still horny seeing you as hard as you are is just turning me on even more."

"Yeah I'm still horny myself. That tit-fuck just made it worse."

"Naruto would you fuck me? I mean do you want to fuck me? Neither one of will feel any better until we have sex."

Naruto simply smiled at the platinum blonde beauty.

"Oh hell yeah I'd fuck you. Did you even have to ask Ino-chan." He sat down and went into his wallet clearly looking for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"Hold on, oh hey here it is." He found a condom behind his credit card. He took it out.

"How convenient, you just magically happen to have a condom on you while stuck in an elevator"

"Hey, nothing wrong with being cautious. I forget this was in here though, we better be carefully I don't have another one. Hey, Ino-chan why don't you come over here and put it on for me?"

She made her way over to him and took the condom from him. She opened it then placed it to her lips, leaning over she carefully slid the condom onto his swollen manhood using her mouth.

"That's hot." He spoke. "Looks like you've had some practice?"

"Once or twice."

Ino then stood up over the young man. He placed his hands to her skirt and pulled it up slightly, coming face to face with her lavender colored panties.

"Cute." He commented.

He then took her underwear down to her feet.

"It's a very good thing that you wore a skirt." He then used a finger to stroke her outer pussy lips. She closed her eyes and let out a light moan.

"N-Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to fuck you now, I'm tired of waiting."

"Do you think you're even wet enough? He wondered placing his finger into the young woman's female sex. He felt some moisture.

"Don't you want to cum?" He asked her and began fingering her.

Naruto pressed his fingers into her semi-moist regions. Ino ended up placing both hands on the elevator wall for support.

"Mmm...." She moaned.

"Now I want you to imagine instead of these fingers it's my cock." He thrust his fingers in deeper, circling he clit at the same time.

"Naruto...."

"Are you thinking about having my cock inside of you instead of my fingers?"

She nodded. "Y-yes."

"Good, now just imagine me thrusting in and out, out and in." He displayed the motions with his fingers.

"Naruto that feels so good, please touch that spot again."

He nodded and focused solely on the one spot she had asked him to touch. He pumped his fingers into her harder.

"You're getting wetter." He told her. "Okay Ino-chan, now imagine my tongue dipping inside of your pussy, licking and sucking hard on your clit."

"Ah, god Naruto..."

He used his thumb to lightly caress her swelling clit. The other hand reached up to squeeze her erect nipple.

"Are you imagining my tongue buried deep inside of your pussy, thrusting inside of you?"

"Oh....god....yes N-Naruto! Fuck me now, I want you...." She breathed.

The young woman was very wet by now. All of his talking had given her the extra boost she needed.

"Okay Ino-chan," He placed both hands on to her hips and positioned over his rock, hard cock. "Sit down, facing me I really want to see your face."

The platinum blonde slowly eased herself on to him. He put his hands back on to her hips, pushing her skirt up a little. Naruto held her steadily in his lap and thrust his hardened length into her warm, wet, womanhood. She placed her legs around his hips. Each thrust Naruto sent through her body Ino matched by bucking her hips to meet each one.

"So,...." He slowed his actions. "How does this feel after three months?"

"G-good." She moaned out.

"Good Ino-chan." He whispered to her and sent another hard thrust into her.

"N-Naruto!"

He pressed his mouth to her nipples and began to suckle them, licking and playing with them furiously. His teeth lightly brushed up against the nipple. He then gave the erect bud a nice, long, hard suck causing her to moan out again. The whisker-faced male soon felt the young woman tighten around him.

"Naruto...please....harder!" She shouted.

"Hm." He grinned. "Whatever you want."

He sped up his actions pumping into her in a rougher, harder pace to the point that she began bouncing up and down on his rock hard cock. He held her hips and pushed her down completely on his member.

"Ah, holy shit." Ino screamed out and came hard to her release.

He felt some of her release drip down her legs. The blond male followed suit with a few mighty thrusts before he came as well. His balls tightened and he groaned deeply.

"Ah, shit that feels good."

He released her hips and she moved off of him. He withdrew from her immediately carefully removing the condom from his manhood.

"That was fun." Ino said in a breathy tone.

"Hell yeah it was, never fucked a girl in an elevator before."

"This was a first for me too." She admitted while fixing her clothes back.

Naruto stood up as well still holding on to the used condom.

"Guess I'll have to wait to throw this out. Too bad they don't have garbage cans in here for situations like this huh?" He laughed.

"Here." She handed him a piece of paper from her folder. "Throw that in this piece of paper, and then throw it out when we get out of here."

He did as she suggested. The two blond's stood there in silence for awhile. Ino soon sighed, causing him to look at her.

"What's wrong? Didn't you have a good time? You weren't faking it just for my sake were you?"

"No, it was fun. I had fun, it's just now I can't help but wonder what now, you know. Am I your fuck buddy? Or should we just forget that any of this ever happened?" She wondered.

"Well," Naruto started. "It was too much fun to forget. And I would fuck you again that's for sure."

"Yeah, I agree. I would do it with you again too."

"And although I wasn't really looking for a girlfriend right now...."

"I wasn't really looking for a boyfriend either. But I don't think I want a friend's with benefit thing at this moment."

Naruto walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss. He soon broke it off and placed his hand to her head.

"How about we just take things slow until we figure out where we want to go. I mean, just because I wasn't looking for a girlfriend, that doesn't mean I can't have one at this time in my life. You might be able to change my mind."

She then reached up to peck his lips once more.

"Okay, that sounds fair. Although I really wouldn't mind dating you. I can tell dating you would be fun."

"Yeah, you're pretty fun yourself Ino-chan. But since we're going to take this slow, how long will it be before I get to make you cum again." He grinned.

"Shut up." She smiled back and pulled him into a kiss.

Suddenly the elevator gave a slight jolt and they were moving again. Soon the door opened to reveal Kiba and his crew standing there.

"Hey." The brown haired male laughed. "I guess you guys found a way to pass the time."

The two blond's immediately broke away from their kiss.

"Shut the hell up Kiba!" Ino shouted. "What the hell took you guys so long?"

"Sorry, like I said we had a lot of calls around the building. But it looks like I've interrupted something."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go Naruto, I guess I'll see you around."

"Definitely." He sent her a smile.

Ino left the elevator first accompanied by the blond male.

"Yo Naruto, what happened in there, huh pal?"

"Nothing. Hey I better get going too. You guys should work faster though. We wasted a lot of time in there waiting for you to get us out. Bye." He waved.

"Yeah, later."

Kiba turned his attention inside of the elevator. The young brown-haired male knew for sure that something had occurred in here.

"_Oh yeah, they definitely had sex." _He smirked. 'Way to go you guys." He said a little too loudly.

"What?" both blond's turned around.

"Um, nothing." He grinned. "Nothing at all, I didn't say anything."

The two blond's just nodded, looked at each other once more and went their separate ways. That was all the evidence Kiba needed.

"_Oh yeah, they most definitely had sex."_


End file.
